Origins of swaggerpedia
Write the first paragraph of your page here. How the team formed (***********THERE IS CURRENTLY A FULL FANFICTION IN PROGRESS THIS IS JUST A BRIEF SUM UP OF THE STORY**********) One day, A Zoroark Arrived in the Dusty old town in the Dusty old plains. He ordered his Drink in the Dusty old bar, and met a Riachu, Who Waitered on him. She told him she had always wanted to travel, so he scooped her up and she joined his team, and rode out of town. The Zoroark had a dusty old Braivary and a Dusty old Tauros, Who The Tauros pulled a Dusty old carriadge, so they can run from the police, The Zoroark explained he was a theif, and he liked to steal treasure. The Raichu was still set on helping him out, on the Dusty old plains. The Raichu noticed the Dusty old Tauros wasn't fast enough to run away from the police now there's an extra body in the carriadge, So they traveled to the Shiny new stadiuim, known as the '' Swaggerpede' Stadium where the fasted Pokemon around raced, They spotted a Scolipede, the fatest they had ever seen! he won the race with little effort. He was big, too. he looked very strong. Luckily, He was being sold on action after the races, and The Zoroark used all his stolen treasure to buy him over for himself. The five next set off to A smaller, Dusty old town, where Zoroark met up with an old friend of his, he managed to use the remains of his stolen treasure to buy a flute, what at first seemed pointless, soon managed to call over another bird, a Staraptor, to help protect teh team in whatever adventure they may befall. The Zoroark decided to name thier Adventure team 'Swaggerpede' After the stadium of this colossal racer. after many years together, Stealing more treasure and hiding from authority, One day, the 6 Pokemon where fighting off the police in the Dry, Dry plains. and a Bright asteroid of ice Fell from the sky. The 6 soon met with the crashsite to find a Creature, the scolipede Notice it was hurt, and offered to help it, at First the Zoroark Thought They should help it because the Creature would reward them with riches. But the Raichu Explained that The scolipede was doing this out of the kindness of its heart. The Creature turned out to be a White Dragon, and once the Dragon was healed, He showed the 6 how to Share, and make others happy. they returned any other Stolen goods that they may have taken. And the Dragon Rewarded the 6 with a map. The Dragon soon left the 6 pokemon very confused. But the scolipede aw this apparently pointless map as a sign . He knew that the Dragon had left them with this map so that he could use his new kind skills to help others, So he bid his old friends goodbye, and set out to find his true calling. After many days and nights of endless searching, walking, and adventuring, he followed his map and came across a loneley island out on the sea. the island was quite big. and filled with sad creatures, Other Dragons, Pokemon, Ponies, Monserts, Humans, and more. but most of them had left, because the missery of the island was almost infectious. The knowladge of kindness, sharing and teamwork that the scolipede had learned came in handy as he shows the remaining inhabitants of the island how to work together to rebuild their homes. they told a scolipede That a Dark Dragon Destroyed the village on the island for unknown reasons. Scolipede showed them how the White dragon helped him, and how the life will now thrive. The Creatures of the island decided that the scolipede should become the king as he helped to show them the way. The scolipede did indeed take the role of king, but he had decided to Build two statues, one to Symbolise the Dark dragon, the one who took it all away. and one in honnour of the White dragon, who Taught them all about Teamwork, sharing and kindness, and brought it all back. he called the Island '' Swaggerpedia'' After the team he as once a part of with his friends. And Swaggerpedia is now the central hub for any creature, Goon, Monster or person to meet.